


A Step Forward

by lucidshower



Series: Sunflower [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidshower/pseuds/lucidshower
Summary: Mark isn't a big fan of alphas. Jackson doesn't know how to take a hint.
Relationships: Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang
Series: Sunflower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797691
Kudos: 20





	A Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

> takes place before solace.

Mark was not a very big fan of alphas.

He tried not to interact with many alphas. The few times he was forced to only cemented his dislike for them even further. It seemed that they thought broadening their shoulders when cornering Mark or purposefully letting their alpha scent thicken would make him swoon and fall into their arms.

They were poorly mistaken, something Mark would let them know often with a kick in the balls. He knew that most alphas only wanted a pretty thing to hang off their arm - and while another omega might want to take that role on, Mark wanted nothing to do with it.

Unfortunately, most alphas didn’t like being hit by an omega - something about their stupid, stubborn pride, Mark thought. That’s how Mark ended up in detention for the first time in all of freshman year, peeling his baby oranges in silence.

That silence was broken when the person sitting beside him - an  _ alpha -  _ poked his arm. “Hey,” the alpha said.

Mark looked up. The other smelt like fruit and protein shakes. “What?” he asked, irritated.

“Can I have one?” the alpha replied, pointing at his orange.

Mark rolled his eyes and ignored him.

That was how Mark met Jackson Wang, one of the only other foreign students in the school. They had spent another two periods of detention together before they became (more like before Jackson decided they were) best friends. From then on, he and Jackson were attached by the hip, and the other annoying alphas started to lose interest in him.

It was for the better, anyways. It turned out he and Jackson had more in common than he would have thought. Basketball, a hatred for almost everyone in the school, and video games. Eventually, he and Jackson fell into a comfortable schedule of eating lunch together, bussing home together, and even cuddling after school together.

They frequented the library together to study as well, though it really always ended up being Mark studying and Jackson cracking horrible jokes beside him.

“Markie,” Jackson said one time, leaning back in his chair as the librarian threw him a dirty look.

Mark grunted, “What do you want?”

“Isn’t that the boy you were talking about last week?” Jackson asked, pointing to the left.

Looking up, Mark followed Jackson’s finger to find a boy sitting alone at a small table, writing in his notebook. He had accidentally called the boy cute a few days ago in the cafeteria, and Jackson hadn’t stopped bothering him about it since. But he was an omega too - a pretty one, yes, but still an omega.

“Well?” Jackson asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Forget it,” Mark grumbled. “You  _ know _ we’re both-”

Jackson shushed him with a finger pressed to his mouth. “Wait here,” he said with a wink as he got up and walked over to the omega.

Mark could only stare in horror as Jackson started talking to the brown haired boy. Jackson pointed a thumb at Mark - what was he saying? - and the boy looked at him, then back at Jackson, who smiled brightly.

Jackson handed him a piece of paper. Oh, no.

Walking back, Jackson sat down. “His name is Youngjae and I gave him your number,” Jackson said, grinning smugly.

Mark groaned. He hated alphas.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
